The Saga of a Forlorn Prince/Idyllic Destiny/1st Fate: The Forlorn Prince
The Forlorn Prince is the first episode of The Saga of a Forlorn Prince's first season: Idyllic Destiny. Storyline "I want you... to be the king that I longed for you to be... I..love you, Aelie... Fare..well." Those were her last words. ... To lose someone you deeply loved so much... I cannot forget such a horrible tragedy. It was a rainy day. Burdened heavy clouds overhead—crying out to the ground with a torrent of tears. A crowd of green-haired people wearing black clothing could be seen standing before a cenotaph. A certain green-haired youth was in tears, grieving for the dead. Oh my Father Divine: Aeter, how should I cope to this? I honestly feel like... losing my life. Are there any other women out there whom I will love so much like my Caitlineia? If she could hear me now, I desire to just... go away with her to the afterlife. But it won't do. That certain youth was in the backyard of a mighty castle, intensively practicing his swordplay with a single-edged steel sword. Few moments after, he was throwing punches and kicks in the air at astounding speeds. I still have responsibilities left for my people and my family. I cannot throw them away for a mere person. As I continue to live, I should cling to hope... Aeter comfort me in my grief! The youth stretched forth his right hand with his eyes closed. I am Aelianos Zephyrius... And I am a forlorn prince. Seconds later, green magic circle manifested before him, which let out a powerful gust. When he opened his eyes which now have a strange magic circle pattern, the scene pans toward them as the logo of the series is displayed. Scene fades into white... 6:47, Diamosia (April) 20th, 2016 CDE: Castle Zephyr, Ymel, Zephyrius Kingdom, Altiventus It transitions into the horizon of the well-structured kingdom of Zephyrius. There was a lofty castle dubbed Castle Zephyr at the heart of the capital of Ymel. There were two green-haired individuals walking along the main road from the castle. "Brother, are you sure that you want to be in the Order of Pacificators?" the girl in pigtails asked. "I know you want your training to bear fruit but..." "There's nothing to worry about, Reine," replied Aelianos. "You trust your brother, right?" "Yes, I know... But I was talking about our time spent. Sometimes I worry that we are unable to hang out together at a daily basis because of school work." She looked at her brother. "And now you are planning to join that club?" she said in a sulky expression. "Now, now, no need to sulk... It's not like chaos is always happening at school. Of course, I would try my best to find time with you, Reine." "True... I love it when you promise me something." She gently held her older brother's left arm. "If you need anything, I promise to be at your aid!" "Don't worry about it," Aelianos responded, caressing his younger sister's hair. 9:01, Diamosia (April) 20th, 2016 CDE: Ymel Central Institute of Magic, Ymel, Zephyrius Kingdom, Altiventus A female professor was having a lesson on basic magitech gadgets. She pressed a button on the peripheral of the astral processor, displaying a one-ear headset called a portable astral communication unit. When she was still speaking, Aelianos was seemingly staring into space. "Ever wondered how this gadget allows us to communicate?" asked the professor. "Mister Zephyrius, would you please answer this question?" Aelianos was daydreaming of the times when he and Caitlineia were still together—eating lunch together, studying together, hanging out together in the backyard of their house to relax and play. But now her supposed coffin was in the middle of it. It caused him another silent session of sadness... "Mister Zephyrius? Please answer the question." Joshua soon came back to reality, slightly startled. "Oh, right. I apologize—my mind has been caught by memories of unfortunate events. I apologize for not being able to stop myself." "Right. You may be the prince but you are not to be given special treatment, you hear?" "Of course, Madame. I shall strive to study with the same privileges as my fellow students." Joshua stood up. "And now, to answer the question... Was it the medium of astral communication?" "Yes. Through this gadget." The professor pointed at the image of the astral communication unit. "Hmm..." Aelianos took few seconds to think what to speak. "Low-frequency high-speed environmental Aeterions." "Correct. Similar to radio waves, we utilize Aeterions in this manner to transmit signals of information at a certain distance. Because of its low-frequency, it is able to reach longer distances. Thank you, Mister Zephyrius." Joshua sat down at once, going back to daydreaming, knowing that the lesson was just a review on astral magitech. "Hmm, what flowers should I bring upon her cenotaph in next week's Heluxionei (Sunday) afternoon...?" he wondered. "I must remember my application on the Order today though." 11:52, Diamosia (April) 20th, 2016 CDE: Pacificators' Lodge, Ymel Central Institute of Magic, Ymel, Zephyrius Kingdom, Altiventus "The prince is applying in the Order of Pacificators?" a finely-dressed man with neat olive green hair wondered. "Isn't that a surprise..." Aelianos was there in the lodge with the adviser of the Pacificators. Both were seated apart on fine cedar-made chairs facing each other in a civil conversation. Two cups with piping hot minted tea were on a blue glass table which was the boundary between the two persons. "I don't really think so," answered Aelianos. "I want to coordinate my power and skill with your kin. I offer myself to this cause." "Seems you are too resolute for your own good, Prince Aelianos," retorted the adviser. "We do not really need the prince to dirty his hands on half-baked delinquents. We will handle this." "Is it bad? I suggest you refrain from belittling me... It's unsightly." "..... Ah. Right. I apologize for my unsightly manners," spoke the adviser, slightly bowing his head before Joshua. "But are you really sure you desire so?" "You yourself, Sir, said so before... 'I am too resolute for my own good.' Especially if it is for the good of my people." "... I surrender my point then... Very well, consider yourself among the brotherhood. However, your privileges are the same as your fellow students. I am sure you are aware of this." "Of course, Sir." "Good," the adviser affirmed, taking a sip of his tea. "You are to report here at the 16th hour of today. Am I clear?" "Yes, sir." 16:00, Diamosia (April) 23rd, 2016 CDE: Ymel Central Institute of Magic, Ymel, Zephyrius Kingdom, Altiventus As the last second of 15:59 struck the clock to 16:00, Aelianos had set his last (left) step upon the floor of the lodge with remarkable timing. The instructor was seated on a cedar chair before him. While the man was staring at the clock, he heard Aelianos' last step, glancing at him. "As expected from the prince," the instructor complimented. "Perfect timing." "Thank you, sir." "You have set foot inside the lodge so come in." Aelianos nodded as he did so, walking inside with light steps and following the instructor's trail towards another room. It was the assembly hall of the Pacificators. The Pacificators, mostly composed of 11th-graders, beheld the prince inside the hall. Some of them were whispering to each other, wondering what his business was. "... Isn't that the prince?" "Did our adviser do something wrong for him to get in?" "Maybe one of us got a debt with him..." Aelianos and the adviser stood before them, maintaining their firm posture. The prince was rather confident albeit the presence of competitive upperclassmen. "Peace," spoke the adviser, as even the faintest whisper from one of the Pacificators faded into void. "... Today, in this assembly, I will be introducing to you... your new kin." An expression of surprise was etched on the faces of most of the 11th-grade Pacificators. "... Is this legitimate?" one could be faintly heard, murmuring. "The prince himself joining us...?!" "Maybe he is going to get all the girls around campus with his membership here..." Not that Aelianos had such interest in doing so. Aelianos bowed gracefully. "With the formal introductions, I am Aelianos Altus Zephyrius. I will be accompanying you all from now on." However, it seems someone was deadpan as a clean slate... He looked more like a 10th-grader, like Aelianos. Did the former expect it to happen? "Before I officially designate him as one of you..." the adviser said. "Will you accept him as your kin?" Most of the Pacificators were unsure... However, at the tip of the instructor's words, the 10th-grader raised his hand decisively. Few seconds later, hands from the 12th-graders rose up, one by one. "Just don't woo the girls..." Some hands from the 11th-graders were slowly raised. "Very well then," the adviser affirmed. "Aelianos Zephyrius, you are now a kin of the Order of Pacificators." Aelianos bowed once again. "Thank you." As he did so, a round of applause could be heard, resounding within the hall. MTBA Category:Episodes Category:The Saga of a Forlorn Prince Category:TSoaFP/S1:ID